The Mirror of Erised
by district9n3quarters
Summary: "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts". Each chapter is a new character's desire.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself as he is".

"It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts".

"However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible".

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that".

-Albus Dumbledore


	2. Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains spoilers for those who have not read or seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

* * *

Hermione stood before the mirror. She could see her brown eyes staring straight at her. Her golden hair lay flat on her shoulders, much different to the bushy hairstyle she used to sport. In the mirror, she could see the faint scar she had on her arm that read, 'mudblood'. She was forever labeled as a mudblood, the word etched into her skin, no longer able to hide it. But perhaps now, after the war, everyone learnt to accept everyone no matter their blood status.

Standing beside her in the mirror were her parents. Hermione had inherited her looks from her father and her personality attributes had been inherited from her mother. Hermione desired their love that she would, now, no longer receive. She knew that if she was ever going to see her parents again they wouldn't recognize her at all. Hermione was non-existent to them. But she knew it was for the best, for their protection. She imagined her parents were now happily settled in Australia.

Hermione stared at her reflection for a little longer and begun to notice that there was a relatively large crowd of people standing behind herself and her parents. Hermione creased her eyebrows and squinted as she looked closer into her reflection. She finally realized that the people were the fallen witches and wizards from the Battle of Hogwarts. They were both her friends and her acquaintances that stood behind her. Small tears trickled down Hermione's pale cheeks as the memories from the battle came flooding back.

The faces of all the fallen appeared in her head. The faces of Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and so many more. She desired them all to be alive. Hermione could no longer look at her reflection fearing that she would miss those faces that she loved, but lost, too much. She still hadn't accepted the losses, almost crying herself to sleep every night.

The past few years had been so traumatic for her and unfortunately the mirror only increased her sadness. But she knew that she was dearly loved by all of her friends and that the fallen had not died in vain. Hermione was grateful for those who still remained with her and at the very end of the day she would think of all the experiences she had had at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she would smile.

* * *

**So, that's the first chapter. Thank you for reading:). Don't forget to review! **


	3. Molly Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains spoilers for those who have not read or seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

* * *

Molly Weasley looked into the mirror. Her flaming red hair was now beginning to turn grey and her wrinkles were more pronounced. She was the one who killed Bellatrix Lestrange and everyone, especially Neville Longbottom, were eternally grateful for what she had done during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Standing beside her in the mirror was Mr. Weasley and standing behind them were all of their children, every single one, including Fred. Harry and Hermione also stood amongst their children, Harry, beside Ginny and Hermione, beside Ron. Beaming smiles were spread across everyone's faces. What Mrs. Weasley desired most was for her family to be safe and happy, for them all to be tight-knit and close.

Although she had accepted and understood that Fred had died she also desired his presence and the endless jokes he and George used to plot together. Mrs. Weasley's eyes welled up with tears as she smiled. She had mourned the death of her son beside her husband and children and Fred will forever live in all their hearts. Now she would never mistake George for Fred and never hear two voices chiming the same sentence perfectly in sync. Mrs. Weasley now focused on the present where Fred was no longer with her, but it was also where she was happy.

* * *

**So that's the second chapter! Thank you for reading :). It was a bit of a short chapter and quite sad as well. Don't forget to review! **


	4. Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked into his reflection. His platinum blonde hair remained as blonde as ever, but his figure was a little slimmer than usual. Draco's appetite had shrunk as his mother's did too. Too many worries about his father, locked in a cell at Azkaban, had shrouded his will to eat, his will to sleep and his will to do just about anything. Draco would wonder whether he was ever truly evil, whether he was ever truly on the Dark Lord's side. Was his support out of fear? Were his parents' support for the Dark Lord done out of fear, also? These questions constantly whirled around inside Draco's head.

His reflection in the mirror consisted of three people, himself and both his parents. Everyone, in the reflection, was smiling, beaming. They looked healthy and content. Both the arms of Draco's parents were wrapped around his shoulders in a loving gesture. What Draco desired most was to be happy and for his parents to be happy, also. In his refection was his father's Death Eater mask. It was lying at the bottom of his reflection, shattered into indistinguishable shards. Draco also desired for his father to have never been a Death Eater. Draco wished that he and his family could have just been a regular pure-blood wizarding family.

Also in his reflection was a woman, her hand tightly holding on to Draco's. He could feel the warmth from the woman's hand which was wrapped around his own. The woman had blue eyes and brown hair, her features weren't significant. It wasn't a woman of particular beauty it was just a woman who represented Draco's desire to be loved by his soul mate. Slowly, the woman laid her head on Draco's shoulder in the reflection and Draco could feel the warmth of her cheek resting on his stiff shoulder.

Draco found himself staring at his reflection for a little too long. He held back the tears that threatened to trickle down his cheeks. His body was filled with regret from the tip of his head to the tip of toes. Regret of the bad decisions he had made in the past that were, now, irreversible. Draco couldn't hold it anymore, the tears rushed down his cheeks. He slowly lowered himself onto the floor and clutched his knees into his chest. Draco felt so vulnerable, so fragile and delicate. He had been stripped of his arrogance and instead, now, he felt weak.

Draco willed himself to stop crying but it was impossible to stop the tears that he had kept in for too long. He felt that nothing good was ever going to occur in his life any more. It was his punishment for all the terrible things he had done in the past and Draco could barely live with himself.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! :)**


	5. Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Luna Lovegood looked into her grey eyes in the mirror. Her straggly blonde hair was no longer waist length, but dangled just beneath her shoulders, because it proved to be too impractical. Her butter beer cork necklace was tucked under the hem of her sweater and her Dirigible Plum ear rings hung from her ear lobes.

In the mirror Luna stood exactly the same way she stood as she looked into the glass. In the reflection Luna held a pair of shoes by the laces. The shoes were mud stained and dirty but you could definitely tell that they had once been bright red shoes. Luna remembered that she had lost that particular pair of shoes and had given up trying to find them, convinced that they were lost forever.

At first Luna thought her desire was to find that particular pair of shoes again but as her mind pondered on the thought she realized that there was a much deeper and metaphorical explanation to what the mirror showed. Luna desired to find everything that she had lost, from things such as the shoes to more important things such as her mother.

Luna remembered her mother's death, the flash of the experimental spell and her piercing screams. She didn't remember much after her mother's death not even memories of deep sadness. It was not that she hadn't been sad but more that she had just forgotten and no longer remembered feeling that emotion. Luna told herself that the reason behind this was because her mind refused to store sad memories for a long period of time and in many ways that was a good thing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated :). **


	6. George Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains spoilers for those who have not ready or seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.**

* * *

It was difficult for George Weasley to stand in front of the mirror. His fiery red hair and brown eyes remained exactly the same. He already knew exactly what he desired without looking at his reflection and unfortunately it was a desire he would never obtain. Standing right next to him in the mirror was Fred.

"Hi Fred," George whispered. The image of Fred in the mirror waved back as if he could hear. George smiled as his eyes welled up with tears. The loss of Fred was the hardest obstacle George had ever had to overcome in his entire life. It was as if half of him was missing. He was his best friend and his brother. The jokes were never going to be the same. It was hardest for George to overcome the sadness because all it took was a mirror and George would crumble in a teary mess. To George any mirror was the Mirror of Erised. He avoided mirrors as much as he could but the Mirror of Erised was the only exception because it showed an image of Fred beside George.

It was only recently that George finally decided to open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes again, but it would never be whole. It was a decision George had made on Fred's behalf. 'Fred would have wanted it open' he had told himself. The laughter of the customers as they played with the products brought joy to George and it would remind him that Fred was always there in spirit.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews appreciated. :)**


End file.
